Frozen Family
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: While out on a girls weekend out, Rosalie finds a baby, deserted in a pill of clothes. Someone has thrown away what she wants most. Can she bring herself to do the right thing, or will she keep it for herself?


It had been Alice's idea, a girls weekend in Olympia. It sounded fun in theory, but no one could keep up with her when it came to shopping. Renesmee had become nearly as much of a shopping freak as her. We had been at it for hours. Unfortunately, we were only in our third store. The pair of them were flicking through racks of clothing, stopping every now and then to scrutinize something. They could have a discussion on one piece of clothing for nearly half an hour. I decided that I needed to escape. I started heading towards the door.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. That was probably the reason why I bumped into the person huddled on the ground. She turned to look up at the person who had trampled her. I recognized the face.

"Bella, what are you doing down there?" I asked. She simply put her finger to her lips and pulled me down so I was crouched beside her.

"I'm hiding from Alice," she told me in a whisper. "She mentioned buying me a dress in the last store. I'm not taking my chances." I couldn't help but laugh. She elbowed me in the ribs. She had caught me off guard. I stopped laughing and clutched my side.

"It's not funny," she hissed. "She's scary when she's shopping." I nodded in agreement.

"She's like a little pixie monster." I said. "But honestly Bella, you need a better hiding spot."

"Okay then. You check if the coast is clear, then we run for it."

I went to stand back up. I stopped. I'd heard a noise, something that had sounded distinctively like a crying.  
"Bella, you're not crying are you? I mean Alice is only like 4'10."

"No, I thought you'd broken a nail of something." We both stood up.

"It's coming from over there," I murmured. I followed the noise. Bella, who seemed to have forgotten about being spotted by Alice, was right behind me. We came to a table stacked high with sweaters. The noise seemed to be coming from inside them. I pushed them aside, and gasped. Nestled in the sweaters was a small baby.

Carefully, I reached in a pulled the baby out. Behind me Bella swore. The sobbing subsided and the small child looked up at me. Its eyes, big and blue stared up into my golden vampire eyes. How could someone have just left them there? Something I had wished for, nearly my entire life, someone had just carelessly thrown away.

"Rose," Bella was beside me, also looking down at the baby. "I don't have to be Edward to know what you're thinking. You can't keep it."

"Why not?" I snapped. "Their Mother obviously didn't care about them." It would be so easy just to take the baby. I would be a good Mom. I'd take care of them. Their real Mother didn't want them. They had just dropped them there.

Alice and Nessie turned the corner and spotted us.

"Hey," Alice said bounding towards us. "We've been looking all over..." She trailed off seeing the baby in my arms. I let Bella explain. I rocked the baby gently and watched as it drifted to sleep. I was still astonished at how someone couldn't want something so adorable. Bella seemed to have finished telling the story. They were all looking at me with worried looks on their faces.

"You can't keep it," Alice said finally. Deep down, I knew that. How could I watch my child grow while I was suspended in time? As they grew old I would forever be eighteen. People would ask questions. It wouldn't work.

"They're what I've always wanted," I whispered. Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I know. One day you might get a chance, but do you really want to do it like this. Stealing a baby."

"No," I said. "I'll go give them to one of the mall security guards. Catch up with you later."

I left the shop. I knew they were watching me leave. They probably thought I was going to run for it, taking the baby with me. I wasn't, I was going to do what said. Take the baby to a security guard, and then I'd run. Run all the way back to Forks if I had to. I just wanted to be as far away as I could from the baby.

I found a security guard easily enough. I explained the situation to him. He murmured into his walkie-talkie. Then he tried to take the baby from me. This was where the trouble came. I handed him the baby. The instant it was in his arms it started bawling. He handed it back to me and it slowly quietened down.

"It seems to like you," he said. "Would it be too much trouble if you stayed with it until the parents come?" _No,_ I wanted to shriek, but I wanted to spend more time with the baby. I knew I shouldn't. I knew that I couldn't keep it, that it was going to hurt to see the mother come and take it away.

"Sure."

I was the only one in the room. Me and the small sleeping child. I looked at my watch. I had been waiting for half an hour. I had heard the announcement on the speaker. But no one had come. Maybe if no one came I could keep the baby. I shook the thought from my mind. I had been through that less than an hour ago. I couldn't keep it. It moved in my arms. Its eyes fluttered open. I watched as it grabbed one of my fingers. Its warm hand wrapped around my frozen skin. I groaned. Why were they doing this to me?

The door opened and a woman rushed into the room. A man followed her, along with the security guard.

"You found her! My baby!" She took the baby from my hands. I didn't protest. The man hugged the sobbing woman. They were a family. What I had always wanted. I had nearly taken that away from them.

"Thank you," The man said to me. "I can't believe we nearly lost our baby girl."

"So she's a girl," I said through gritted teeth. "I've been calling her "them or they" all afternoon." He laughed. I noticed that tears were sliding down his face too.

"Our darling baby," he said looking down at his daughter.

I murmured something about having to leave. I left the room and rushed from the mall. I hoped Alice would have a vision about me going home. If not I'd ring them later. I moved at normal pace through the car park. But as soon as there was no one around to see, I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

**A/N: Kind of just fluff. Reviews would be loved :-)**


End file.
